The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for facilitating vapor-liquid or liquid-liquid contact in columns in which mass transfer and/or heat exchange processes occur. More specifically, the present invention relates to structured packing modules for use in mass transfer or heat exchange columns and methods of using such modules in severe service applications in which fouling, coking, and erosion are of concern.
Many types of random and structured packing elements have been developed for use in mass transfer or heat exchange columns to facilitate contact between fluid streams flowing within the column. The packing elements generally improve the mass transfer or heat exchange by providing surfaces onto which the fluid streams are able to spread to increase the area of contact between the ascending and descending fluid streams.
Packing elements are frequently used in severe service applications where fouling, coking, and erosion of the packing elements is a problem. Ideally, packing elements used in such severe service applications must have sufficient structural strength to withstand erosion and dramatic column upsets such as steam explosions. The packing elements must also provide a structural geometry that allows the desired separation efficiency to be achieved. At the same time, the packing elements must present enough open area and otherwise be configured in a manner to avoid fouling and coking due to deposition of solid particles on the surface of the packing elements. Many types of conventional packings possess the necessary strength and efficiency characteristics, but are prone to fouling and coking in these severe service applications. Similarly, other types of conventional packings are resistant to fouling and coking but do not provide the desired strength or separation efficiency. A need has thus developed for a structured packing module that provides the desired structural strength and separation efficiency while at the same time being resistant to fouling and coking.